Transmission Awesome
Transmission Awesome is the official podcast of Channel Awesome. It stars contributors Rollo T, Sean Fausz, AngryJoe and PawDugan. In the show, set up like a radio show, the hosts discuss goings on on the website from the best blog of the week to videos. The show also has a series of interviews where they talk to other contributors such as Benzaie. Former Hosts include Coldguy, Mike Michaud and Dr. Gonzo. There have also been many times where the former executive producer of Transmission Awesome, ThatAussieGuy would also appear and either joke around with the staff or have some sort of news about the series, as well as a contest here or there. Awesome Blogs of the Week The Awesome Blogs of the Week are blogs picked by the Transmission Awesome boys as they select what they think are the best blogs on the site. For more information, please see the article. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 The Paw's Button The podcast also features a middle interlude done my the tune of music. The song they choose are usually upbeat and can get your fists pumping here is the list of the songs they have selected in the past (WIP). Starting with the beginning of season 3, the musical segment was called "The Paw's Button". * Episode 1 - Die Hard Theme Song - GuyzNite * Episode 3 - Countdown to Insanity - H-Blockx * Episode 5 - Simple & Clean (Rising Sun Remix) - CarboHydroM * Episode 6 - Pokemon ≠ Pokemon - Starship Amazing * Episode 7 - You've got the Cash Reserves of a Tortilla - Starship Amazing * Episode 9 - Diary of Jane - Breaking Benjamin * Episode 10 - March of Istria - Tromsø * Episode Live - The Pretender - Foo Fighters || Unknown || Rooftops - Lostprophets * Episode 12 - Typical - Mute Math * Episode 13 - Devour - Shinedown * Episode 14 - Conflict Approaches - Glenn Case * Episode 15 - White Feather in the Storm (Super Mario Galaxy) - CarboHydroM * Episode 16 - Land of Confusion - Disturbed * Episode 18 - The Nine Tails Fox and the Avenger (Street Fighter 2) - CarboHydrom * Episode 20 - Skate or Die Remix * Episode 21 - Crazy For You * Episode 22 - Expialidocious - Pogo * Episode 23- Doom soundtrack remix-Dark Side of Phobos *Episode 24- Tetris theme remix. *Episode 25- Powerglove "Birth of a God" *Episode 26-Scrumdiddlyumptious (Willy Wonka- Pogo *Episode 27- Peashooter song *Episode 28- Chinese Ninja Warrior by Del Reilly and the DoubleIceBackFire *Episode 29- Monkey on a Bridge-Mexican Session *Episode 30-The Frauds- the church of seduction. *Episode 31-Winner of the song contest: "Walking Away" by Chris Schmidt aka Schmidtman Logos Cameos The team has also showed up in other videos on the site. Most recently, they had showed up in the Christmas 2008 video and in the special video farewell to That Dude in the Suede. The episodes can be heard here: Transmission Awesome at TGWTG. Category:Content Category:TGWTG